Shlimazl
by DeathSugar
Summary: Satu-satunya keberuntungan Sehun di dunia ini hanyalah; memiliki pacar seorang Luhan. HunHan / YAOI


**Shlimazl**

 _Story Belong to me,_ DeathSugar

.

Warning :

 **HUMOR RECEH. GARING** **TANPA FEEL** **. OOC.**

Berharap kalian suka. Happy reading~

.

.

Berbeda dari fanfiksi Luhan yang tersakiti dan tersiksa dengan cobaan yang lebih berat dari cobaan Tuhan atau bahkan Luhan sebagai simpanan dan perebut suami orang, maka kali ini adalah dimana Luhan dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Dimana, semua orang disekelilingnya mempunyai anggapan bahwa Luhan adalah anak yang diberkati dewa keberuntungan. Luhan berasal dari keluarga yang berada—sangat kaya raya dan dihormati di China sana—dengan seorang kakak laki-laki tampan nan mempesona layaknya anak dengan darah _demigod_ dari dewa Zeus didalamnya. Seorang Kris Wu yang ketampanannya tidak diragukan lagi.

Semua orang menyukai Luhan. Teman di kelas bisnis atau bahkan dari jurusan lain. Mereka semua menyukai Luhan. Luhan mengagumkan dan memikat layaknya anak laki-laki titisan sang Aphrodite. Rambut coklat keemasan seperti madu, bulu mata lentik dan panjang yang berkibar ketika disentuh angin, hidung mungil nan bangir yang terpahat sempurna, bibir tipis semerah delima dengan dagu runcing dan garis rahang halus yang membingkai wajahnya. Luhan begitu sempurna dimata semua orang dan semua orang menyukai apapun tentang Luhan.

Kecuali tentang pacarnya; Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun pemuda biasa saja. Sangat biasa—selain wajah tampan layaknya aristokrat itu—tidak ada yang bisa dia bangakan. Otak biasa saja, tidak pintar dan lebih banyak kurang pintarnya. Ceroboh dan kekanakan. Lahir dari keluarga biasa saja. Tidak ada yang bisa Sehun banggakan karena bagi Sehun hidupnya hanya sebuah lelucon dan penuh dengan kesialan.

Sangat sial.

Salah memilih jurusan kuliah dari Jurusan Seni Tari menjadi Jurusan Seni Musik—yang astaga, meniup suling pun Sehun sumbang—karena salah klik saat pendaftaran _online_. Hidup Sehun penuh dengan kesialan. Sangat sial dan jauh dari keberuntungan.

Satu-satunya keberuntungan Sehun di dunia ini hanyalah; memiliki pacar seorang Luhan.

Luhan bagi Sehun sudah seperti penangkal bala baginya. Entah kebaikan apa yang dilakukan Sehun dikehidupannya dulu hingga mendapatkan malaikat seperti Luhan. Segalanya menjadi begitu mudah bagi Sehun. Pindah prodi dari Jurusan Seni Musik ke Seni Tari hanya dengan Luhan yang mengedipkan mata pada petugas bagian personalia. begitu mudah.

Sekali lagi, keberuntungan Sehun satu-satunya adalah memiliki pacar seorang Luhan.

"Sehun, kau sudah makan?" Suara layaknya alunan harpa dari malaikat di surga menyentuh gendang telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum saat matanya terus terpasung pada jejeran kalimat untuk tes siang nanti.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi aku akan beli roti di kantin."

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang uang sakumu habis. Aku bawakan bekal untukmu, jadi tidak usah beli."

Astaga, Sehun bahkan baru ingat jika dia belum mendapatkan uang jajan bulanan lagi dari orang tuanya. Hidupnya harus irit ketika dia memutuskan pindah ke Seoul untuk kuliah sementara ayah dan ibunya ada di Mokpo sana.

"Hehe.. terima kasih, sayang." Sehun nyengir. Luhan begitu pengertian dengan pacar _kere_ seperti Sehun ini.

Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sehun sekilas, "Kenapa kemarin tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Pulsaku habis."

"Tidak menjawab teleponku?"

"Baterainya lowbat."

"Kau selingkuh ya?"

Dan Sehun tersedak telur gulung yang ia baru saja masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Demi neptunus dan demi satu dolar tuan crap! Sehun masih punya otak untuk menduakan Luhan. Sehun bahkan sampai puasa Senin - Kamis hanya untuk tirakat demi mendapatkan Luhan. Dan kemudian selingkuh? Yang benar saja.

Sehun masih waras.

Sehun hampir saja membuka lagi bibirnya, mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai—setelah Ibu dan Ayahnya—adalah Luhan, namun ponsel sialannya berdering. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyangkal pertanyaan Luhan yang tentu saja sangat mustahil Sehun lakukan.

"Hallo?" Sehun menjawab dengan sangat ogah-ogahan, firasatnya sudah sangat tidak enak ketika dia menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

「Jack」

"Ada apa Jack?"

"Kapan bayar hutang? _Sampean_ _(Jawa; kamu)_ janji bayar hutang hari ini."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, miris sekaligus nelangsa ketika mendengar jawaban dari sambungan diseberang sana. Miris ketika dia harus ditagih hutang disamping pacarnya yang _fluffyballkawaii_ itu dan nelangsa dengan bahasa Korea yang Jack ucapkan.

" _Astaghfirullah.._ " Sehun _nyebut_ , itu kata yang Sehun dapat dari Jack ketika Jack kehilangan kendali diri, "Iya nanti aku bayar hutangnya kalau uang jajanku ditransfer da―"

" _Sampean_ mesti begitu. _Sakarepmu lah!_ _(jawa; terserah!)_ "

Dan telepon itu terputus. Sehun kembang kempis. Menahan diri untuk tidak emosi pada si Jack.

Jadi, si Jack dengan nama asli Jakaiyo―Mahasiswa asing dari negara sebelah―yang tinggal satu kontrakan dengannya, yang suka memberi pinjaman ketika uang Sehun habis dan orang tuanya telat memberi jatah bulanan sementara gaji Sehun sebagai pelayan kafe masih menunggu satu minggu lagi.

Walaupun sedikit menyebalkan, Sehun tidak bisa membenci Jack. Bagaimanapun, Jack suka meminjamkan uang ketika uang jajan dari orang tuanya telat dikirim. Dan mungkin jika Sehun membenci Jack, Sehun tidak tahu dimana dia bisa mendapatkan teman seperti Jakaiyo ini. Yang rela meminjaminya uang hanya dengan imbalan Sehun mencarikan teman kencan untuknya.

Ketika Jakaiyo rela meminjamkan uang untuk Sehun, Sehun akan dengan senang hati mengenalkan Jack pada mahasiswi disini untuk teman kencan Jack. Jack lurus, bagaimanapun―biar dia item dan katanya dekil―Jack imannya kuat.

"Hunnie~" Suara Luhan kembali membawa Sehun pada kenyataan bahwa dia harusnya tidak mengabaikan makhluk kawai ini. "Hutang ke Jack berapa? Aku yang akan bayar."

Sehun menggeleng cepat, tidak terima dengan penawaran Luhan barusan. Itu menyakiti perasaannya sebagai seorang laki-laki dengan harga diri tinggi, bagaimanapun. "Tidak Luhan. Aku akan membayarnya sendiri. Tapi.."

Luhan memotong, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Sehun. Aku ikhlas."

".. tapi kalau Luhan memaksa, mau bagaimana lagi."

Dasar tidak tahu diri.

OoO

Sehun kadang berpikir kenapa seorang Luhan yang mempesona seperti cahaya mentari pagi harus jatuh cinta pada dirinya yang biasa saja ini. Luhan begitu mencintainya, dia akan tetap tersenyum ketika Sehun hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman dekat kontrakannya. Sehun yang biasa saja yang tidak bisa romantis; barang hanya membeli satu tangkai mawar merah pun masih pikir-pikir. Satu tangkai bunga mawar merah segar di _florist_ bisa untuk satu bungkus nasi di warung makan pelopor _touch screen,_ Warung dari seorang imigran dari negara sebelah. Kadang Sehun berpikir jika dia lebih baik meninggalkan Luhan, namun ketika makhluk _moe_ itu menatapnya dengan sepasang kelereng _doe_ bulat dan berkilau, Sehun tidak bisa. Dimana dia bisa mendapatkan pacar seperti Luhan?

Kaya. ✔

Manis. ✔

Baik hati. ✔

Tidak sombong. ✔

Pintar. ✔

Dan pasti mencintai dirinya apa adanya.

Sehun tidak akan pernah berani meninggalkan Luhan. Bagaimanapun, Sehun tidak berani berurusan dengan seorang Kris Wu―kakak laki-laki Luhan―yang kini menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat dan intimidatif. Kris adalah ketua Klub Judo dan membuat Kris marah; bahkan hanya sekedar tentang masalah sepele tentang Luhan; mungkin akan membuat Sehun berakhir babak belur, walaupun itu terdengar berlebihan, sih.

Jadi ketika dia mengantar Luhan ke kelas Kris dan menemukan laki-laki calon kakak iparnya itu— _ahem_ —Sehun memilih diam sementara Luhan yang berbicara dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

" _Ge,_ bagaimana?" Suara Luhan membuat Sehun harus menelan ludahnya dengan sangat kasar. Bagaimanapun, Sehun takut dengan Kris. Takut-takut jika Kris berakhir mengarahkan satu kepalan tangan yang bisa membuat bekas biru di satu-satu asetnya yang menunjang (selain alat perkembangbiakan dibawah sana) "Izinkan aku menginap di apartemen Sehun hari ini."

Bahkan Luhan menyebut kontrakan kecilnya dengan apartemen. Entah Sehun harus sedih atau tersanjung.

"Apa aku bisa percaya pada dia?" Kris memicingkan mata, masih menatap dengan tatapan indimidatif kearah Sehun yang semakin membuat Sehun susah payah menelan ludahnya, "Wajahnya tidak meyakinkan, Lu."

"Duh, _Gege_ , percaya padaku. Sehun bisa dipercaya kok." Luhan tersenyum tipis, mencoba memasang wajah semeyakinkan mungkin untuk kakak laki-lakinya itu. Ditambah dengan tatapan memelas dan mata dengan pancaran pika-pika yang mana membuat Sehun ingin memasukkan Luhan dalam kantung celananya dan kemudian mengungkungnya dibawahnya hingga pagi dan- _ahem_. "Wajahnya mungkin datar dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi Sehun tidak semesum yang _Gege_ pikir."

Darimana Luhan tahu jika Sehun tidak mesum?

Padahal diam-diam—mungkin—Sehun punya jutaan pikiran mesum tentang Luhan yang mendesah dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana jika dia—"

"Aku tidak akan hamil walaupun Sehun _menusuk_ ku beberapa kalipun." Sehun melotot dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan semi vulgar kekasihnya itu—yang berakibat Kris menatap Sehun dengan sinar leser mematikan yang keluar dari mata setajam elang itu.

"Luhan, jangan bicara—"

" _sstt.._ " Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya itu. membuat Kris harus melotot dengan aura tidak mengenakkan. "Biarkan aku bicara dengan _Gege_ , okay?"

Dan sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan patuh.

"Dengan ataupun tanpa izin darimu, aku akan pergi menginap. Jadi, jangan mencariku! Aku sayang padamu, _ge._ " Dan Luhan menarik Sehun menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Kris yang kini menatap mereka—lebih tepatnya Sehun—dengan mata menyipit yang kemudian diikuti gestur Kris yang mengores lehernya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Tanda siap membunuh Sehun jika Sehun berani _menyentuh_ Luhan barang sedikitpun.

Luhan menginap malam ini dan itu berarti… moehehehehehe

Sehun siap babak belur ditangan Kris besok.

...

Hidup Sehun tidaklah seperti fanfic-fanfic fluffy romance rated M dengan dirinya sebagai anak orang kaya raya dengan mobil Audi mewah layaknya Christian Grey dengan kasur empuk dan rumah mewah serta para wanita yang akan mengangkang dibawahnya hanya dengan satu tatapan mata. Tidaklah semewah itu. tidak juga dengan dia yang menjadi _playboy_ kampus dan mengencani para mahasiswi yang rela mengejarnya dengan dompet tebal berisi kartu kredit untuk dia bisa membeli apapun yang dia mau. Segala kemewahan namun hatinya kosong.

Tidak sesempurna itu juga pada kenyataannya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Sehun sekarang tinggal di kontrakan sempit dengan kasur kecil dan tidaklah empuk apalagi dengan seprai dari bahan sutra dengan harga ratusan dolar. Tidak ada mobil Audi hitam atau dompet tebal, yang ada hanya suara dengkuran halus kekasihnya yang kini tidur disampingnya dengan wajah manis dan damai dan diluar hujan deras yang beruntung bahwa kamarnya tidaklah bocor.

Sehun tersenyum, sedikit bersyukur bahwa dia (dalam cerita ini) menjadi laki-laki biasa yang memiliki kenyaman di hatinya dengan cinta yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang masih terpejam itu, dengan Luhan yang meringkuk seperti bayi disampingnya dan juga dengan dengkuran kecil. Rambut berantakan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Perpaduan sempurna untuk Luhan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintai laki-laki yang jauh dari keberuntungan seperti aku?" Sehun bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri. Satu tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah manis itu dan menyingkirkannya. Satu senyum terukir diwajahnya dan selanjutnya diikuti Sehun dengan mencium dahi Luhan lembut. "Kau bahkan bisa mendapat lak-laki yang sepadan denganmu. Yang kaya, dan juga pintar. Bukan laki-laki penuh dengan kesialan dan banyak kurang pinyarnya seperti diriku."

Hanya ada dengkuran halus dari Luhan.

"Luhan.."

"Ngh.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu..."

Dan kemudian kedua kelereng rusa itu terbuka. Mengerjab lucu dan selanjutnya dia tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.."

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?"

Dia mengangguk lucu. "Sedikit. Kau banyak bergerak dan ya—itu mengganggu sekali."

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan terkekeh, menatap Sehun sekilas dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, "Sehun, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa bangun sepagi ini?"

Sehun tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk tengkuknya dan menjawab asal, "Aku lapar."

"Lapar? Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Kau tahu bukan tidak ada persediaan makanan di kulkas?"

Si mungil mengangguk, nampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau begitu makan aku saja."

Dan Sehun berakhir dengan tersedak air liurnya sendiri dengan jawaban Luhan. _Kalau begitu makan aku saja_ , sdjakbfissngsjk

"Kau bercanda?" Sehun tertawa kikuk, menahan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak diatas normal dan mendadak menjadi dingin. Sialan, Sehun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Luhan yang—aaABDAHJDAJSDS

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sahut Luhan yang kini menatap Sehun dan beralih kepangkuan yang lebih tinggi, "Kau bilang kau lapar dan—ya makan aku kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak lucu."

"Aku imut." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, memasang wajah _horny_ yang sensual dan memainkan tangannya di dada Sehun. "Sehun... ayo makan aku.. _aku ingin_.."

Dan detik berikutnya, Sehun tidak bisa menolak ketika Luhan menautkan bibir mereka. Luhan yang mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dengan Luhan yang menggesekkan dirinya dengan milik Sehun dibawah sana.

Ciuman panas, dalam dan menuntut. Yang selanjutnya Sehun mulai meraup bibir Luhan dengan hisapan dalam dan tarian lidah. Melucuti pakaian Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menunggangi dirinya. Membiarkan Luhan yang mengeran ketika dia mengangkat pinggulnya dengan bantuan tangan Sehun di pinggulnya dan mendesah panjang ketika dia turun dan Sehun yang menusuk tepat di sweetspot miliknya. Sehun mengisi Luhan dengan penuh seperti biasanya.

Mungkin Sehun tidaklah seberuntung seperti di fanfiksi lain untuk dia yang menjadi kaya raya, tidak punya hati, dengan banyak wanita yang mengemis padanya. Namun jika dia yang menjadi orang biasa saja dengan keberuntungan yang minim, namun dia punya laki-laki sempurna yang manis dan imut dan kadang bisa menjadi liar serta nakal bernama Luhan disisinya... itu bukanlah salah Sehun yang punya wajah tampan dan keperkasaan yang tinggi hingga membuat makhluk _moe_ nan _kawai_ serta _fluffy_ seperti Luhan jatuh hati padanya. Karena bagaimanapun Sehun memang ditakdirkan untuk Luhan dan Luhan ditakdirkan untuk Sehun, walau hanya dalam fanfiksi author HunHan Shipper yang di cap delusi.

Sehun dan Luhan adalah perpaduan yang pas untuk cerita manis, sedih, horor, fantasy, gore dan lainnya—yang menjadi objek delusi author DeathSugar yang kini tengah mati ide untuk ngelanjutin fanfiksi-nya yang lain karena terlalu (sok) sibuk dengan _paper_ tapi tetap bisa gentayangan _download_ anime _ikemen_ dengan roti sobek dan saos mayo.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

Humor receh dan garing. Gagal fluffy. Boleh review seikhlasnya ?

02 Juni 2016

With Love,

DeathSugarTukangDelusi


End file.
